


Bits and Chapters About Chris Evans

by Keymash



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keymash/pseuds/Keymash
Summary: This work is undergoing some serious renovation, so now it's down to 2 chapters.





	1. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute interview goes down between (y/n) and Chris as the costars of the Avengers franchise. (Y/n) plays Chris off as annoying, even though the chemistry is tangible.

"So (Y/N), we know you play the potential love interest of Captain American in the Avengers series. One of your scenes, it was a kiss scene, your character grabbed Steve by the collar and pulled him down for you to kiss. Now was that act scripted, or ..." The interviewer dropped off.

You looked at Chris with a smile as he chuckled to himself. Looking back at the man interviewing you respond, "Well, there wasn't much to go off. The directors just told me I needed to kiss him, and obviously I can't reach his lips, so I just kind of ... brought him down to my level."  
You weren't quite sure how to word it, all you knew was Chris was purposefully standing straighter, so he had an added inch to his, already huge, stature. You had to shoot the scene 5 times, so on the last one you just grabbed him. Not that you minded kissing Evans that much, but he was starting to piss you off by making fun of your height. Being short wasn't fun, especially when the majority of the cast is at least 6 feet tall.

Chris was grinning like an idiot beside you and finally joined in, "I had to give her some crap, just because she can't physically reach me to kiss me, but hey, I got five kisses out of it."

The interviewer laughed, "I think it's pretty obvious, especially since I'm a fan of the movies, that most of you guys are tightly knit, which has led to some nicknames like Chocolate Chino and Sexy Seabass, do either of you two have some ridiculous nicknames?"

Chris took the first answer. "Uh, well, between me and (Y/N) the nicknames are pretty lax. Obviously we don't go to the extent of nicknames like Sexy Seabass for each other, but we still do call the rest of the cast some ridiculous names."

"I don't know what you're really classifying as nicknames in this situation, but back when I was fairly new on set and wasn't really sure about cussing on set, obviously I don't have the problem now, but Chris was annoying me from the get go. So once I got really pissed, but I didn't want to cuss, so I just said 'listen here you cabbage'. That's it, I just called him a friggin vegetable. At first it was a joke and now I try to call him the most outrageous thing I can think of. But obviously I've used most of my nicknames for him in this interview. Names like Evans, and that's pretty much it."

"Yeah, she uses my last name a lot, but 3/4 of the Chrises are on set, so I don't blame her. I've never been called a cabbage before, and at the moment I decided, you know, hey I like this new actress. She seems like my level of weird." Chris was now laughing full heartedly.

The interviewer smiled, he was enjoying this interaction. "Going off the cast all being friends and working well together, would you say the group splits of with people they work better with?"

"Yeah definitely. I mean, everyone always sees certain people being interviewed together more often than not and it's because they work well together. Personally I know I always work better and have more meaningful conversations with Tom, Evans, and Seb. You know, for me, Chris is the older brother I never wanted and Tom is a great person to have a deep discussion with. Tom and I always get into these debates about what love is, or how it's important, and stuff like that. And Seb is just a big teddy bear." You took the liberty of a long response.

Chris nodded his head next to you. "Yeah I agree, I'm a little hurt about being unwanted, but still. You can see it with Mackie and Seb hanging out, me and Sebastian, (Y/N) and I, and all of these other small groups."

Chris shifted in his seat to your right and during the interview you refrained from moving but you were both leaning towards each other in the chairs. Chris had grown out his beard with the end of the movie and was wearing a red long sleeve and jeans.

"Okay, well thank you guys, that's all the time we have for today." The interview was concluded by the man.


	2. I Missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you go down to see Chris in Boston, you profess your feelings to each other with a kiss.
> 
> Fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, man. It's currently 12:11 am and I have an SAT to take here in a couple of hours.

Chris opened the door to see you standing there, with nothing but your duffel bag slung over one shoulder, guess you weren't really the type to drag around a suitcase.

"NO freaking way!" Chris hugged you and left his apartment door wide open as your bag hit the floor. You wrapped one arm over his shoulder and another around his back, like you always did. He held you a little longer than normal. Chris buried his nose into your neck, even though your hood was bunched around your hair, hugging you tighter. 

"Aw man, I was going to go for some sauve pick up line, but your hug went and threw me off my game." You only half joked. "Where's Dodger? I want to pet him." Chris finally let go of you and looked into your eyes. 

"I see how it is, you come to steal my dog and I'm just a side show." He moved to the side to let you into his apartment. "So what brings you down to Boston?" He closed and locked the door behind you.

You took your shoes off and turned to Chris, "I just missed you."

"So you came all the way across the country just to see me?" You blushed in response, losing that air of laid back confidence you always had. Chris laughed. 

You walked into the living room and sat down on the couch with your duffel bag still in hand. You decided to put your stuff along the side of the leather couch. Meanwhile, Chris had slipped down the hall to open his bedroom door and Dodger ran out to give you a greeting. "This might sound bad, but I don't have a hotel to stay in, do you mind if I spend the night here?" You said as you pet Dodger and he jumped all over you, wagging his tail fiercely.

Chris moved to sit on the couch with you, his thigh was brushing up against yours, but you didn't say anything. You guys didn't really have personal boundaries, so this wasn't unusual. Then, Chris leaned on you and put his leg up on the couch.

"Yeah it's no big deal. I missed you. I thought about giving you a call, but then I thought; nah, she doesn't need to hear me whine like a bitch." Chris put his arm across his chest."

You stroked Chris' hair and then gently took his head in your arms and moved it to your lap, swallowing dryly. "Well, you can call me any time to 'whine like a bitch'. I'll return the favor."

Chris laughed in your lap. You smiled at him, he had no idea how much he meant to you. You looked down at his smiling face, he looked relaxed, perhaps for the first time that evening. You loved how his eyes wrinkled in the corner everytime he laughed, and how he closed his eyes when he was laughing especially hard, almost as if to revel in the moment. Little details like that is what makes you fall for him every time. You got lost in your thoughts and realized you were staring too long when the blue of Chris' eyes pulled you into reality.

"What?" You asked, suddenly a little self-conscious. Chris slowly put his hand behind your neck, pulling you down for a kiss. He stopped milimeters away from your lips, a little upside down. Then he tenatively let his lips touch yours, not really a kiss, but allowing you to escape before any mistakes are made. You opened your mouth for a breath, before he leaned up to kiss you. His lips were so soft, and you felt the release of years of untold secrets. Chris let go, and it was over too quickly. He sat up and you leaned back into the arm of the couch, putting one leg on the other side of Chris, so that he could rest his head on your stomach. You two didn't say anything for a minute.

"I can't pretend that I don't love you, anymore," Chris turned to lay on his stomach, using his arms to crawl up to your chest. He kissed you again, sealing what he said as a promise. He moved his hands to your waist, to the hem of you shirt, slipping them under to rub circles in your stomach. You had your hands in his hair, on his neck, running down his back and across his chest. You guys spent some time making out before falling asleep on the couch.


End file.
